


Rewritten

by Koren M (CyberMathWitch)



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They rewrite each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/gifts).



> A drabble for Anuna because she wanted Aaron/Marta feels. Which of course meant that I did, too. ;)

She rewrote his code. Her hands, writing lines and lines of As and Ts and Cs and Gs - handling syringes full of virus and test tubes full of blood. 

She had her hands in his DNA, on his blood, on his muscle and his bone as she wrote lines and lines of As and Ts and Cs and Gs. She wielded syringes full of viruses and test tubes full of blood.

He has his hands in her hair, on her face, even on her clothes as he rewrites her identity. His fingers thread through her hair with the chemicals that will lighten it. They wield scissors to take some away and it forms a small pile on the floor alongside the clothes she started out in, worn across three continents now.

They'll burn it all later - he bought her new clothes this morning at the souq that will blend in better in bustling Marrakesh. 

He's rewritten her life from the ground up, taking cues and half remembered memories and stitching them together into a new identity just as surely as she'd taken his chromosomes and used them as a basis to stitch his new self.

Her virus made him stronger, faster - a better fighter. Now he trains her, over and over, again and again how to be a fighter, how to be strong. He's not making her objectively smarter, but he's teaching her how to think differently. She's learning how to judge someone's intention by their movement, how to see potential threats out of the corner of her eye. He's teaching her the best ways to lose a tail, to find a hide out, to ration food and water.

Kenneth became Aaron, Marta briefly became June. Now they both become someone else, again. 

_In some whispered moments, they are still Aaron, still Marta, because that is how they first came to know themselves and each other, but even those become fewer and farther between as they adjust. They adapt. As they remake each other in new images that aren't images at all, but shadows sight unseen._


End file.
